Tychus's New Briefs
by TheNakedGinger
Summary: Tychus throws a party at his house to celebrate his new pool and uses the opportunity to show off his new swimwear. Greymane gets an idea. M/M. Short.


The pool party had been a success. Almost all Tychus's closest companions had joined him for the grand opening of his house's newest addition. He had to admit that he was a bit nervous to walk out in his new bikini briefs but Diablo had convinced him to start loving his body. He was a strong, built man after all, so why not show some of it off?

He had gotten some initial hoots and hollers from some of the girls (and quite a few of the guys too). The cat calls and laughs were only amplified when Tassadar, of all people, said in his monotone voice, "I guess not _everything_ about him is huge."

"Hey!" He yelled back in jest. "I'm a grower!"

It had been funniest because Tychus clearly filled his briefs well. Unsurprising given the size of the marine, his package seemed equally as buff as his body.

Zarya joined in, "That's what they all say."

"Oh like anyone could fill you up, Z." Tracer had a quick wit to her and while she had been joking, her and Zarya had been fighting a lot more recently.

"You certainly can't."

This turned into a small argument and just like that people forgot about Tychus's skimpy suit and the day continued on.

Hours passed and people filed out, thanking Tychus for the invite. A few more jests on the way out completed the evening. Lucio snapped the waistband of his briefs, Varian gave him a playful smack on the butt, and when he was looking away Zeratul cupped his package full before blinking away.

The unexpected fondling made him gasp but Tychus quickly laughed it off. Zeratul seemed to always be skirting the edge of appropriate. He often attributed it to his ability to stealth but none of the other stealthies were as bad as him. Although, Valeera did have her moments.

With everyone gone, he started to clean up the tables and cups littered amongst the pool. That's when Greymane appeared from the treeline in the backyard.

"Hey," Tychus called. "I didn't realize you were still here."

"Yeah, had to take a leak. Care for some help?"

Tychus gestured towards the cups and towels, "That'd be great. You know, I have a bathroom inside."

He just shrugged. Greymane, in human form and wearing his board shorts, began to stack cups and bundle towels into a pile. Together, they made quick work of the pool area and it was back to almost-brand-new.

Greymane picked up a glass pitcher and headed over towards Tychus, who thanked him for the help. "That was much easier than I thought. Thanks buddy." Tychus put his hands on his hips and looked out onto his backyard, proud of the work he put into it this Spring.

Greymane flashed a devious smile after looking him up and down. "Hey Tych."

"Huh?" Tychus looked left towards Greymane.

"Catch!"

Greymane threw the pitcher he was holding into the air above Tychus. Not that the pitcher was expensive by any means, but instinct took over and Tychus reached and jumped up to catch the glass. As he flew up into the air he felt familiar hands hold onto his hips, latch onto his briefs, and yank downwards.

Pantsed.

A little tired and sun-fried, Tychus didn't realize what had happened or why for a couple seconds. He just stood there looking at Greymane as Greymane looked at him. Well, more specifically at his exposed cock.

"Fuck!"

Tychus drew his hands down to his crotch and put the pitcher in front of his family jewels in an effort to conceal himself.

"Fuck you Greymane!"

"I couldn't resist. I wanted to do that all day."

By this point Greymane had started to laugh. "Well I'll tell you one thing, Tych. Tass was hella wrong."

Tychus couldn't help but blush at this, knowing exactly what Greymane meant. The Worgan had gotten a good look at the goods and got to see just how well-endowed this jacked marine was. He wanted to stay angry but the comment was taken as complement, and rather than feel rage he felt.. Horny?

 _Not a good time!_ He thought to himself.

"Oh, and it gets bigger?" Greymane said.

Tychus was shocked. Greymane couldn't read minds, could he? "What?- How did you-?"

"It's a glass pitcher, buttercup." he said, gesturing towards it.

Tychus looked down to see exactly what Greymane meant. The object he chose to conceal himself with was crystal clear and almost magnified the growing erection between his legs.

"Dammit Greymane!"

Tychus needed to pull his shorts up but didn't wanted to do-so as discreetly as possible. He opted to turn around first, set the pitcher down, and then pull up his shorts.

"How is it my fault? Are you saying I caused your hard-on then?"

"What? No! I just mean- Fuck you!"

"Nice ass by the way."

"Greymane!"

"What, can't I recognize and compliment the hard work you put into your body?"

"Sigh."

Tychus, clothed now, turned back towards his friend and determined it was indeed okay and even a little erotic that Greymane thought he looked good.

Greymane just laughed again.

"Now what?" Tychus asked impatiently.

"I mean, you might as well just not wear the thing. It's not helping your cause."

The marine looked down at his speedo and flushed again when he saw a third of his cock poking out of the top of it. "Fuck!" Tychus quickly rearranged it and pulled his briefs up a bit but that just resulted in a ball popping out on his left side.

"That's a great look, Tych. You should walk around with your nuts out more often."

"Fuck me!"

"Ask nicely."

Tychus looked up at Greymane to yell at him for the crass joke but didn't see a goofy grin like usual. Instead he saw a mischievous smirk and fiery eyes. "You want to- what?"

"It sounded like YOU wanted me to fuck you. Which I would, but you'd need to ask nicely."

"Seriously, after what you just did? You should be asking ME to forgive your sorry ass."

"Oh, don't be such a prude Tychy."

"Prude! You pantsed me! How would you like it if-"

Tychus couldn't finish his sentence because midway through Greymane ripped the velcro seam on the front of his shorts, letting them drop to his ankles. The Worgan stood before his friend, naked as the day he was born, also sporting a generous hardon.

"Happy now?"

Tychus couldn't speak. All he could do was stare. Greymane began to get a little impatient and started to wag his cock back and forth like a tail.

"Take a picture."

"I don't have my camera."

They both laughed at that before Tychus groaned. His briefs had become uncomfortably tight now that his erection had reached its peak. Unable to stay completely concealed anyway, Tychus thought _Fuck it_ and shucked them to the floor, mirroring his strong, masculine teammate before him.

"Now it's a party," Greymane commented.

What followed was a first for Tychus, but as he learned, not a first for Greymane. Tentative touching and stroking, little kisses here and there, and a mutual orgasm onto each other as they stood close. While it was Tychus's first sexual experience with a guy, he was sure it wouldn't be his last.


End file.
